Just the Eyes Have It
by Mari217
Summary: Steve & Catherine deal with a little malady like they do everything: together.


_Sammy and Ilna, love you both for everything._

_REAL McRollers and Readers THANK YOU for the wonderful feedback!_

* * *

**Just the Eyes Have It**

As Catherine woke and rolled towards Steve, she pushed her hair off her face and blinked open her eyes. She blinked again before rubbing a hand across them. Seconds later when she focused on Steve's face, she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Steve. Hey." She said softly, wincing when he came awake and reached for his right eye.

"What the …" He felt his face, and looked at her before heading for the bathroom mirror, and she got up to follow.

His eye was red and nearly swollen shut, and when Catherine looked into the mirror, her own eyes, while not nearly as bad, were inflamed as well. "Looks like pink eye."

The school had sent an email a few days earlier saying there had been several cases reported at the elementary school, including one student in DJ's class.

"Pink … seriously?" He examined her face. "I was fine two hours ago when I got up to feed and run Cammie."

"Gotta be, and from what I remember once it comes on it progresses fast. So unless you took a punch to the face during the night," she leaned up and kissed his jaw. "I'd say pink eye. Does it hurt?"

He shook his head. "Feels like there's sand in it."

"Let's check the kids," she said as they washed their hands. "We're gonna need to get drops."

"You go in first, I'll get the doctor on the phone."

She found DJ already awake, looking at a book in his room and when Catherine entered, she noticed the little boy's eyes were decidedly pinkish. "Good morning, sweetie. DJ, do your eyes feel funny?"

He shrugged. "They feel kinda scratchy," he began, then furrowed his brow, "How'd you know?"

Catherine reached for the overhead light switch. "Mine do, too, and Daddy's eye is pretty swollen. Looks like we all have pink eye. It's just a little infection and we'll get some drops and be fine, okay?" She reassured him before Steve entered.

"Hey, buddy."

"Wow, does that hurt?" DJ was concerned at his father's swollen eye and got out of bed for a closer look as Catherine, with Cammie in tow, went to check on Angie.

"Nah, I'm good. It just looks funny," Steve assured him as he thumbed through his phone. "We're going to visit Doctor Violet and get some medicine." He bent to kiss his son's shiny dark hair. "Get dressed and we'll go see her."

When Catherine returned alone, DJ immediately asked, "Is Angie okay?" Worry for his little sister all over his face.

"She's fine. So far her eyes look normal. She looked at me, rolled over and went back to sleep." Catherine smiled and as Steve said, "It's Steve McGarrett, doctor …" she reached for DJ's hand and started off downstairs to grab them all a quick breakfast.

* * *

_**Doctor Violet Hiyora's Office**_

"Well hello again," Dr. Violet greeted Catherine and DJ they entered her office. "Thanks for coming in the back door, we don't want to spread pink eye if we don't have to."

"Thank you for seeing us first thing on a weekend morning," Catherine gestured for DJ to sit on the exam table. "Steve's just parking and getting Angie out of the truck. We woke her up early to come see you and she dozed back off on the way."

Violet shone a pen light in DJ's eyes one at a time. "Any discharge?" She asked as she lightly lifted each lid.

"Very little, he said they felt scratchy, right, honey?"

The six year old nodded. "Yeah. And kinda itchy."

"You can hop down," Violet said and faced Catherine. "Based on my clinical exam and the fact your eyes look pretty much the same, I'm going to say classic bacterial conjunctivitis." She turned back to DJ. "That's a fancy doctor way of saying pink eye."

"Let's take a look at you, Catherine, then I'll call in drops for all of you." she changed exam gloves and stepped up to her. Just as Catherine said, "Oh, that's so nice of you, we were going to stop at the urgent care on the way home for ourselves…" Steve entered directly into the exam room via the back door with a still sleeping Angie in his arms.

"Daddy, Mommy was right, we got pink eyes," DJ informed him as he greeted the doctor.

"Mommy usually is," Steve agreed with a smile.

"Doctor Violet offered to check us, too," Catherine told him with a grateful nod to the pediatrician she'd liked from their very first pre-baby interview.

"Thank you," Steve said as he shifted Angie in his arms and the doctor finished checking Catherine.

"You're next," she said as she once again stripped off and changed her gloves. "Looks like you hit the bacterial jackpot, Commander," she touched his swollen eye after he passed a newly awake Angie to her mother.

"You can fix Daddy and Mommy, too, right?" DJ asked quietly.

"Absolutely, honey. You're all going to feel much better by tomorrow, but you have to use the medicine for a week, to make sure it's all gone, okay?"

As he nodded, Angie became wide awake, recognized where she was and announced, "Wally pop!" making everyone smile.

"Okay, baby girl," Steve grinned at her. "Doctor Violet is going to look in your eyes with her little light first."

"Den wally pop?" The toddler asked, clarifying the order in which she'd receive her treat.

"Then lolly pop," Catherine shook her head and placed Angie on the table. "At …" she glanced at the Mickey Mouse clock on the exam room wall. "Seven forty three a.m."

"Yay!" Angie clapped and looked at the penlight the doctor showed her before checking her eyes.

"See, it's just a light so I can see your eyes. Can you open them wide like this?" She demonstrated and DJ followed suit, saying, "Like this, Angie," while opening his own eyes as wide as possible.

Angie complied and DJ beamed at the doctor's complement of, "Thank you for your help, DJ, what a good big brother you have, Miss Angie." Placing the penlight on the counter to be disinfected and turning back to the toddler with a red lollipop, she told DJ to select his favorite color as well. "So, it looks like we have a trifecta."

"Tri … Angie doesn't have it?" Catherine smiled, happy at least one of the children was spared the uncomfortable condition.

"Her eyes are clear as a bell," Doctor Hiroya confirmed. "But I'm going to call in a script for her anyway. So if you see any redness, tearing, or discharge, start them right away and we'll nip it in the bud."

"Steve, I'm giving you an antibiotic drop with a steroid because …" she waved a hand at his swollen eye. "Catherine and the children will get just antibiotics.

Red flag symptoms for everyone are fever, severe eye pain, or impaired vision; if DJ has any of those call me right away or if you do get yourselves to an Urgent Care, but I don't expect anything other than an easy cure. Once you're on the drops for 24 hours, you're not contagious, but for today and tomorrow…"

"We'll stay home and have a family weekend," Catherine said with a smile.

* * *

"So I'm sorry, but we're going to have to take a raincheck on lunch," Catherine told Elizabeth as Steve and DJ had Cammie out for a potty run. "We don't want to infect anyone so we're going to hang around the house and hopefully the team won't catch a case."

"_Don't apologize, sweetheart. We'll see you in a couple of days. What else did the doctor say?" _

"Twenty four hours on drops and we're not contagious. In the meantime, we'll go over all the surfaces with disinfectant wipes."

"Gwanma!" Angie climbed onto the sofa next to her mother and made grabby hands for the phone.

"Ah ah wait, baby girl, here," Catherine reached for the tablet. "Mom, I'm going to Skype you, I don't want her touching my phone if it was next to my face." She tapped into the app and Angie clapped when her grandmother's image appeared.

They chatted for a few minutes and after blowing kisses, Catherine Skyped Danny. They had planned to do some grilling with her parents and Grandma Ang, and invited him, Grace and Gabby to stop by.

"Dannnnnno!" Angie waved to her godfather's image. "Mommy haf boo boo." She pointed at Catherine.

"What's wrong?" Danny leaned closer to the screen.

"Nothing, sorry," she saw him relax at her words. "We have to postpone, we all have pinkeye. Well, all except your niece, here. And we're trying to keep it that way."

"Danno, who's…" Grace entered the room behind her father with the dog at her heels. "Hi Angie! Hi Auntie Cath."

"Gwace! Scout!" The toddler waved excitedly.

"Hi sweetie, I was just telling your dad we have a house full of pinkeye, we'll have to postpone lunch."

"On no, ewwww, I'm sorry," Grace said, stepping closer to the screen. "You look like your eyes are worse than Angie's."

"Because my birthday buddy didn't catch it," Danny said with a smile. "Tobradex for the rest of you?" The experienced dad shook his head. "You're definitely looking pretty bloodshot."

"Wait til you see Steve," she said. "He definitely got the worst of it."

"Oh ho ho, Commander 'I never get sick'?"

"Yeah, well, he definitely got this." She grimaced.

"Awww, poor Uncle Steve." Grace said. "I hate pinkeye."

"Thanks, Gracie," Steve's voice preceded him and DJ as they returned from their walk with Cammie. When they came into frame, Grace said, "Woah, that's really swollen, I'm sorry you guys caught it. Warm washcloths help." She offered.

"Just make sure you don't reuse them and reinfect yourselves." Danny added. "DJ, how ya doing, buddy?"

"I don't have to put the medicine in by myself, Mommy did it," the little boy said happily and Grace squeezed her dad's forearm. Realizing he'd had to fend for himself when taking medicine in the past, she blinked back tears and smiled brightly.

"That's so great," the teenager said as she exchanged a look with Catherine that telegraphed exactly how happy she was DJ had them as parents. "You'll be all better quick. Danno and I had pinkeye together a couple of times."

Danny shook his head, hating the people who'd made his wonderful little nephew responsible for his own care in the past. Teasing to lighten the mood, he pointed at his best friend. "I never looked like Rocky after a round with Apollo Creed, however. Throw a compress on that, man."

"Who's Apollo Creed?" Grace asked, and both men groaned.

"We're going to have to watch Rocky," Danny told his daughter, then grinned at his friends. "And don't worry about lunch, we'll come another day. DJ, you're gonna be on my team for scrabble, right?"

The child nodded excitedly.

"Good man, I'm looking forward to winning. You guys have a good day and don't rub your eyes."

"And we gotta wash our hands and don't let Angie touch our faces til tomorrow," DJ said seriously. "We don't want her to catch it."

"That's right," Steve kissed his head. "Why don't you pick a movie and we'll have some hotdogs for lunch afterwards?"

As everyone waved goodbye and they ended the call, DJ smiled and said, "Angie, wanna watch Merida? That's Daddy's favorite."

As Angie said, "Wa'th Mew-da!" Steve and Catherine chuckled and shared a smile above their heads.

* * *

After another dose of drops at bedtime, DJ's eyes were already beginning to look and feel better, much to his parents' relief. They were watching a sleeping Angie after tucking their son into bed.

"I can't believe she didn't catch it," Catherine shook her head.

Steve nodded and gave his wife a sideways glance. "She clearly inherited my superior immune system."

Catherine bumped him with her hip, turned to face him and snorted a laugh. "I'm sorry, what did you say? I was distracted by the fact that your eye is swollen shut."

Unable to hide a lip-twitch in his attempt to keep a straight face, he said, "Today was an anomaly."

"Mmmhmm. Must be. She took his hand and let him out of their daughter's room and into theirs. "Luckily, I still think you're the best looking guy on the island," she stretched up to kiss him. "Also lucky we can't exactly infect each other at this point."

Laughing against her lips, he agreed. "Aye, aye, Lieutenant. Also lucky the rest of our parts work just fine."

"Ohh very clever, I _see_ what you did there." She kissed him again and murmured one more pun before they reached the bed and talking ceased. "Looks like just the eyes have it."

# _End. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: __**marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll**_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net __**Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com**_

_You can join our mailing list by __**emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._

_And find me on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller _


End file.
